


drunk kisses

by Cappriccioso



Category: Frozen (2013), Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drinking, Elsa is a Responsible Drunk, F/M, and now here we are, and then i was inspired, i actaully had a blast writing this lol, i got to like 500 words in the beginning and i was like, i wrote this in 2 days and ive barely looked over it lol, no beta we die like men, sasuke gets drunk, sasuke is SUCH an internal drama queen i SWEAR, sasuke is a Disaster Drunk, this is my fate now i guess, this started as a joke on my discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappriccioso/pseuds/Cappriccioso
Summary: ""Sasuke? I haven't seen you since yesterday's lecture. How are you? You look sorta pale, which is a little hypocritical coming from me, I guess." She did a little giggle and Sasuke wondered faintly if Naruto would drive him to the ER. "





	drunk kisses

**Naruto** : Sasuke, literally just tell her lol it's not that hard, believe it!

 

Sasuke stared at his phone, sitting in the library with a textbook, laying completely untouched, hoping that if he eyed the text message long enough, the dobe's words would morph into advice actually useful (not fucking likely but he could pretend.) Of course Naruto would say "it's not that hard", Hinata had been infatuated with him since they were in kindergarten. Naruto had barely had to begin his question before Hinata was borderline passing out and stuttering out a "Y-y-yes!!".

"It's not that hard, my ass." he finally growled at the phone.

Really, he just needed to stuff these dumb feelings away until they dissipated like he did with his schoolyard crush on Sakura when she started dating Ino, and not him.

_I don't have time for feelings anyway- I need to accomplish my goal and restore my clan's honor, I don't need any distra- Oh god is that her??? Is that her with her sister??? Oh god act natural, DON'T stare!!_

Sasuke resolutely bore his eyes into his textbook, praying she wouldn't notice him (praying she would.) And, of course, Lady Luck laughed at him and when he chanced looking up, their eyes locked. Heat ripped through his body and his ears tingled. He swore all the blood in his body stopped for a moment before rushing through his body, leaving him breathless. If she noticed his body forgetting how to function, she didn't let it show on her face, instead she smiled and Sasuke was pretty sure he might need glasses because his eyes momentarily blurred. She, the beautiful blonde Goddess that she MUST have been, headed towards his table, before stopping before him, only a table and his forgotten textbook between them. She leaned her weight on her hands, firmly planted, so that her face was more on level with Sasuke's and his eyes darted- no not there!- to her hands, wondering if they would feel as dainty touching him as they looked-

"Sasuke? I haven't seen you since yesterday's lecture. How are you? You look sorta pale, which is a little hypocritical coming from me, I guess." She did a little giggle and Sasuke wondered faintly if Naruto would drive him to the ER. A beat passed and Sasuke realized she was waiting for a response.

"Hn. I'm fine." He hoped he sounded cool and collected and not at all like he was losing his mind. (Oh god he could smell her perfume- Blueberries and vanilla?) She looked skeptical, and parted her cute lips to undoubtedly call him out-

"Elsa! We're gonna be late to set up!" Sasuke barely registered Elsa's sister running up to her sister and grabbing her arm, bouncing in place. Sasuke felt tired looking at her with all that energy.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Sasuke, but I'll have to catch up with you later, bye!" When she left, the room felt washed out and a part of Sasuke mourned. He put his heads in his hands and let out a bone-deep sigh. This was much more than his schoolyard crush on Sakura in Grade 11, he was so totally fucked.

_*Buzz* *Buzz*_

Sasuke's deep, realizing horror was interrupted by his phone vibrated. Praying it wasn't more of the Dobe's awful advice, he pulled it out and looked at the text.

 

 **Sakura** : Hey, Ino says she just witnessed you forgetting how to function when you "spoke" to that Elsa girl. I'm taking you drinking tonight.

 

Sasuke wished he had more friends as cool as Sakura.

* * *

 

Sasuke was glad he only had one Sakura-esque friend, it being the woman herself. He had come over to her apartment she shared with Ino under the impression they were going to pre-game, but instead, apparently Ino had planned ahead and pulled out dressy-casual clothes out of god knows where (How did she know his size??) and demanded he change out of his T-shirt and cargo shorts combo. Sasuke considered just going home but, alcohol. Sakura was paying, and god knew he needed a drink. So here he was, parading around in a dark grey button up and dark jeans. If he was being objective, he would appreciate the way it fit him but instead Sasuke felt more like an angry cat that had been forced into its' carrying crate for a trip to the vet. He shot a glare at Sakura.

"Why are you letting your girlfriend manhandle me? We're just going to the pub."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke did not trust that smile. "Oh, Sasuke, I only said we were going drinking, I didn't say anything about the pub."

Sasuke wondered if this is how Julius Caesar felt when he realized his friends had stabbed him. Ino popped out of her bedroom wearing a tiny sparkly dress with so many sequins that it made Sasuke glad it was already night- it'd probably make him go blind if it was daytime.

"Okay! We can go!" Ino bounded over to the two and threw her arms around Sakura.

"Baby! You're so hot in that flannel! I love your Classic Lesbian look!"

Sasuke briefly considered throwing himself out of a window if they really were going to start that. Ino's eyes cut to him like she could read his mind, a challenging look in them.

"So, Sasuke. We're taking you to a party and you're required to take at least 3 shots. Sakura is DD so you have zero excuses to not drink! Have fun! You're getting your bother's stress lines, and I will not allow your family to loose another beautiful face!"

Sasuke looked to Sakura for assistance, but she was blatantly checking out Ino's ass in that tiny, sparkly dress.

"Sorry Sasuke, you heard the missus."

Sasuke sighed, and sullenly headed to the door, because he knew Sakura would not hesitate to carry him if she had to, and his pride was already suffering, thank you very much. Ino snagged the keys of the counter, shoo'ed him out the door and handed the keys to Sakura, who locked up and led the way to her red pickup. Sasuke climbed into the narrow back row, while Ino practically leapt into the passenger's side, vibrating in excitement. Sakura got in her side and started the truck up, pulling out and into the street. Hopefully, Sasuke could just find an empty corner and ignore everyone until Ino was wasted and they had to leave. Him socializing was never specified so it was totally legal, right?

* * *

 

Sasuke was sharing his corner with a cat. Granted, it was a cute cat, but the damn thing kept rubbing its _white_ fur on his _dark_ shirt and all he could do was keep it out of his drink. He was very pleasantly drunk, and once he downed this drink, he'd be about a 7/10 on the drunk scale. Faintly, he swore he heard tinkling bells and his brain wondered on that for about 5 minutes before deciding it was a good idea to chug the rest of his drink. It slightly burned on the way down, but the whiskey was tempered with the coke he'd mixed in. It left him feeling tingly and sorta like his butt was vibrating? Is that normal? Maybe he should ask Sakura, she's so smart and such a good doctor, not that she's a doctor yet, but Sasuke was convinced she could be the world's best doctor right now. He should tell her. He pulled out his phone to do exactly that- Oh! It was his phone vibrating, not his butt! Well, he's a poli-sci major, not a med student for a reason. A giggle rose up in his throat at his silly joke and Sasuke had to swallow it back down- just like a shot!- or else his Cool and Mysterious Persona would be ruined. Then Elsa would never want to date him and they would never have their winter wedding- a summer wedding sounded so hot and gross- and, and!

"Oh, Sasuke, I would love a winter wedding!" Wait, huh? Did he summon the pretty blonde lady?

"Sasuke, I'm flattered you think I'm pretty, but could you please drink this water?" Okay, he would probably do anything to keep her smiling like that. The cold water swept down his throat and wow, he was really thirsty. The cold brought back some of his awareness and he realized Elsa was sitting next to him, helping him hold the cup to his mouth. Any relief the water had brought was burned away and he felt his entire face go red. He pushed away the cup and hid his face.

"Sasuke, why are you hiding? Are you okay?" No he was not fine-

"I can't look at you because I'm drunk and probably in love with you."

Wait, fuck. Fuck. Abort, _ABORT_. Why did he just go out and say it???? She wasn't saying anything, why wasn't she saying anything? He chanced a peek at her and saw her pretty pale face was flushed and her eyes were wide. Oh, he had to go, to leave. Where was Sakura? Hell he'd take Ino at this point! He tried to get up but he only got so far a crouch before the world went wavy and he fell.

"Oh, shit, Sasuke. Are you okay?" Her shock was washed away with her concern for him and Sasuke felt like melting.

"I'm-I'm fine. I-I need to go." Shit he was stuttering like Hinata. He needed to go now, before he embarrassed himself any more.

"Wait, Sasuke, please wait!" He froze, his body unable to disregard her request.

"I-Sasuke, did you mean it? What you said? About probably being in love with me?"

Sasuke hated lying, so he didn't. He had to face this like a man. "Yes, I meant it. I'm really drunk but I absolutely meant it."

Her face lit up and Sasuke swore the world had slowed down.

She leaned closer to him, and whispered, "I'm a little drunk too, but I can confidently say I am also speaking for Sober Elsa when I say that I am absolutely in love with you."

Sasuke ceased all movement. He felt like he was drowning, while simultaneously free falling. His blood rushed with adrenaline and he sorta felt like crying. He thought back to those dumb romance books he read in middle school, how they described what it felt like when the confession happened, and decided those words drastically paled in to comparison to what he was feeling now. He Looked at Elsa and, very slowly, reached out to cup her face. She tilted her head into his hand and her skin was so smooth and slightly chilled, but it felt so nice and calming, he could have held his hand there forever. She looked up at him, eyes full of love and it was only once she touched his face with her dainty fingers that he'd imagined for so long, did he realize he was actually crying.

"I- I'm so happy." He smiled at her, and pulled her closer, so that they shared the same breath. Her nose gently bumped his and she softly giggled.

"I never want to forget this." He whispered, and closed the scant distance between their lips. Kissing her felt like soaring. She tasted of watermelon vodka, and he wondered if he could get drunk off just kissing her. She angled her head and their kiss deepened, and he realized, yes, he could, but not in the way he expected. She was so soft yet firm, and the way she fit against him was addicting. he skin was cool against his flushed body and Sasuke briefly had a vision of a bubbling brook in the middle of a forest, edged in frost. Is this what love is? Magic? If so, Sasuke wanted to become a wizard, if only to feel like this for the rest of his life. They pulled apart for a second, and the moment felt frozen in time, like the world didn't exist and it was only the two of them. Looking into her eyes, he realized he wanted to have more, more moments like this, more touches, more caresses.

From the way she pulled him back in, Sasuke knew she felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha here is is folks. i had wayyyy too much fun writing this lmao  
> #sorrynotsorry


End file.
